


Best date ever

by Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen
Summary: The writing is in your narrative, for example, "I am having a date with this amazing guy." It's your dialogue, and I have given no character name.Welcome to your third or fourth date with this guy you like that you met through a mutual friend. Find out how your date went. Good luck <3





	Best date ever

I invited my date over to my empty house and now I'm kinda regretting. Isn't this the sort of behavior that make guys confused about what a girl wants? What if he misunderstands and tries to...thinks that I want to ..ugh!

I think to myself that I'm gonna wear a high neck full sleeve sweater and mom jeans. I'm gonna make him sit in my living room and we'll watch Spiderman homecoming in the most innocent way possible. That would not make him “confused".

 

The bell has just rung. He is here. I pause the movie on the Marvel logo and open the door. He brought burger and fries! Cutiepie.

“Hey. How're you feeling?”

Oh darn it! I told him about my broken wrist that I fractured somehow, probably that 16 kg grocery bag would do it.

“I'm better. Not using my right hand. Can't write or chop veggies.”

He smiled, “Good thing you won't be cooking. You like burgers right?”

“Who doesn't?” I smile back and leave the door open for him. He shuts it behind him and shyly sits on the sofa.

“Ooh are we watching Iron Man?” 

“Close. Spiderman homecoming. Robert Downey is gonna be there, don't worry. Oh and feel free to sit down.” I chuckle as he has already made himself at home on my sofa. That makes him chuckle as well.

I resume the movie and sit next to him, keeping a friendly distance. 

I look at him for cues as to how much he is enjoying the movie. Well, that's me. I'm a movie freak. And thankfully, he got excited exactly when I shouted too . We both laughed at Tom Holland's ridiculous accent and Iron Man’s one liners. 

At interval, I paused again and said, “Mojito break!”

His eyes literally lit up, “You're an angel. You brought mojito?”

I just couldn't help blushing, so I covered up by smirking. Actually my mom bought the mojito for her and dad’s anniversary last week but who's telling him? I'm an angel.

After an hour, I realized that we forgot to watch the movie. We were busy talking and I really enjoyed his company.

“So you just threw the juice at her face?” He chuckled, poured some ketchup for me and held the plate up to me so I could dip my fries in it. I loved that little gesture, such a cutie.

“Yeah well, that loser had it coming.” 

“Shouldn't have messed with the most badass volley player of school.”

I raised my eyebrows, “You know?”

He shrugged, “That you were a champion volleyball player back to back for three years in school? Sure.”

I smiled, “Hey. You're not so bad yourself. ‘Unpigmented Aurora’ huh?

He blushed real red now, “That band name was given when we were 15! And I really live the Aurora borealis, but one of our band members is colour blind. He told me how beautiful the colorless Aurora looks to him too. So, that name.”

That's so sweet! I don't say that, obviously. “I actually attended two of your gigs. You have an amazing voice. Sing for me?”

If it was possible for him to blush anymore scarlet , he managed it now.

“I don't know about that….um…. That's just….oh no”

“Hey! Quit being a killjoy! Here, I'll sing with you. Sing...let's see… I don't wanna live forever. That's a duet.”

“Oh alright.” He goes on and gives a small beat on the table.

 

_ I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind _ _   
_ _ Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life, oh _ _   
_ _ Baby, baby, I feel crazy _ _   
_ _ Up all night, all night and every day _ _   
_ _ I gave you something, but you gave me nothing _ _   
_ _ What is happening to me? _ _   
_ _ I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain _ _   
_ _ And I don't wanna fit ,wherever _ _   
_ __ I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home

 

His eyes were sparkling and I'm sure mine was too. Our voice was made for each other. The harmony was perfect.

He shakes his head, “and she can sing.”

“Huh?”

“What can't you do?”

I blush, “stop eating fries apparently.”

He smiles, “You didn't touch the burger!”

I reluctantly break a small piece and take a bit, “I'm full. Sorry.”

“That's fine. Eat it later. By the way…”

“Yeah?” I look up at him. His hair is jet black and his eyes, I just noticed, are light green. That's more than cute. That's just, sensual! I'm loving this date.

“You know… We sound amazing together, if I may say so.”

He was looking fine AF. “Of course you may. We did! I loved singing with you.”

“I kind of recorded it. Just audio recording. How we sounded. Now don't get mad…”

“Ooh lemme hear it?”

He plays it and our voice literally melt together. And then he says something really surprising.

“I really want to sing with you. Again. I mean, in front of people. Would you maybe consider...um…. Joining as our female lead singer? Beside me?”

My jaw just dropped.

“What?”

He scratched his head nervously. “Yeah.”

“Well, I…. I dunno what to say.”

He leaned in and awkwardly reached for my hand but then dropped his own. 

“Just think about it okay?”

“Isn't it like a, boyband?”

“Oh no, we just didn't find enough people back then. We have two drummers, one of them is a girl. There's Patrick's sister too, she plays the bass. You'll be a lovely addition sweetie.”

I blinked hard and stared at him. Then it comes to him. He just absentmindedly called me  _ sweetie. _

He immediately does a facepalm and says, “And then he kills himself.” Chandler Bing style.

I laugh and just say, “I'll give a formal audition.”

He says nothing and just tilts his head to a side. Seeing his embarrassment, I resume the movie and watch the rest of it in pleasant silence and occasional remark comparing Andrew Garfield and Toby McGuire with Tom Holland. When the movie ends, I pour some water and give it to him. He does something I'll always remember.

He takes the glass, keeps it on the table and holds my right hand. He looks up at me and just stares.

“What?” I ask and try to keep my face neutral.

“I know you can't tell, but I'm still having a hard time believing this is real.” He smiles ever so slightly.

“That what is real?”

“You, being here watching a movie with me. Talking to me. Hell, even that you know I exist.”

Now I get it. He has had a crush on me for some time now. Our mutual friend told me that. I don't tell him that I know that, “I'm having a great time, okay? Now don't go making me feel like I'm Kierra Nightly or something.” I laugh and placing my left hand on his hand, sit down. 

He doesn't let go, and I don't want him to. We talk about our mutual interests. I find out that he watches and liked Doctor who.

“Please tell me that your favorite Doctor isn't tenth.” He says.

“Nope. Twelfth and Eleventh. Yours?”

“Twelve and Fourth doctor. Favorite companion?”

“Amy Pond. I'm guessing yours is Clara.”

He laughs, “I mean, Jenna Coleman is unreal and all that, but my favorite is Wilfred and Donna. Also the Ponds.”

“Oh I love Donna and her grandad! Great choice!”

“You too.” He chuckled and his face wrinkles up to his eyes, making him look really cute. I guess he is looking at my dimple right now, as I have prominent dimples on both my cheeks. Then he strokes my cheek!!!

I freeze. Ooh, ball is in my court. What do I do? 

I have no idea. My inner voice is screaming, “Do something. Anything. Kiss him. Hold his hand. Whatever. Just don't. Blow. Him. Off. He is cute . Dude don't stay frozen!!!”

I still look at him with large eyes and blink hard. Then I finally lean in. He does too, but slowly. Subtle and exciting, butterfly-in-the-stomach kind of kiss. I'm sure my lips would flutter if I pull back, so I keep kissing him full on the mouth. My best friend would faint right about now ,if she saw me. Hell I wanna faint right now. Yet I don't. 

He stops after a minute and keeps his forehead on mine. He swallows a little and softly says, “You know, you didn't  _ have  _ to kiss me unless…”

I shush him with my finger, “I wanted to. It doesn't take long to figure out how wonderful you are.”

He blushes, “Um.hmm?”

I nod. As if on cue, my freakin’ phone rings loudly and my ringtone being radioactive, it starts with the loud “I'm waking up/ I feel it in my frozen numb” or something.

We jump and I hurriedly received the phone before muttering 'hell of a timing’. It's my best friend, like duh. I blush even thinking about who's sitting in front of me and what the call is about. She is calling to know about the date. Little does she know that her dull-as-a-dishwasher besties has done something awesome.

“What's up?” I keep my voice normal.

“Babe how's the date going?” She is going to be murdered by me.

“It hasn't ended you a***ole”, I whisper. Obviously he heard me and now he is laughing on the sofa.

“Is he like, in there with you right now? Omg babe you sweared in front of him?”

“Yup. Your timing is impeccable. Wanna talk to him too?”

“No way. That's embarrassing! What will ya say? Here, talk to my super hyped bestie?”

I smirk. “Hey, talk to my bestie. She is  _ dying  _ to hear your voice.” And I actually give him the phone.

“Hello?” He somehow managed not to laugh out loud and talks to her. I have no idea what she says but it's clearly amusing 'cause he's literally giggling. Then he gives me my phone back and she has already put the phone down.

“What’d she say?” I ask.

He keeps smiling at me. Then he suddenly stands up and wraps his arms around me. I don't protest, I could hear his heartbeat. Gosh he smells like pine and sandal.

“She said, don't let her go.”

“Then how come you were laughing?” I don't pull away though.

“ _ As if  _ I would  _ ever  _ let you go.” He smells my hair.

I feel like I've known him all my life. This is weird but really good. I don't want tonight to end.

He pulls away, grabs a fry and just chews it. I get confused, what's he doing? He catches me staring and says, “what? I was hungry again!”

I laugh and throw a cushion at him. He shakes his head and pulls me by my hand. He kisses my nose and says,”Hey. I'm so sorry but I gotta go now. Band rehearsal at 7 in the morning. If you can, come whenever. At 8 or 9, just show up in Patrick’s garage, and I'll tell you what to do.”

“My audition song?”

“I don't wanna live forever.”

I smile and nod. He gives my palm a squeeze and leaves. When he leaves, I realize that I don't like it. I don't like him leaving, I'd like him to stay longer.

It's way too soon to say anything for sure but I want to have him over again. Many more dates, more movies and talking, and surely kissing. I want to feel his lips on mine real soon. 

I pick up my phone and text him, “I wanna be there at 7. Pick me up?” Joining a band and singing beside him and maybe making out during breaks? Wow. This was the best date ever and hopefully many more to come.


End file.
